dinding rindu
by tukiyem
Summary: Adalah ketika Bella harus memejam waktu dalam napas yang menyesak jantung. — Spain/Belgium; AU; Untuk kak Hachan.


"Jadi. Aku pergi. Bella."

"Iya. Hati-hati ya."

"Iya. Kamu juga."

"Dadah."

"Daaah."

Bella tidak tahu, beberapa tahun harus dijalaninya dalam pahit dinding rindu.

* * *

**Dinding Rindu  
**© sonnae

**Hetalia - Axis Powers  
**© hidekaz himaruya

**tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya terima dari fanfiksi ini. honhonhon :D**

**warning  
**straight, SpaBel, _italics mean FLASHBACK_, ooc, absurd, sampah

**dedikasi untuk**  
EcrivainHachan24 kakak fandom tertjintah :3 maap ya hasilnya abal begini T.T  
tapi saya tunggu spabel—yang udah jelas lebih keren—yang andaaaa ~(TwT~) uhuhu hiks

.

.

**selamat membaca**

* * *

Bintang berkedip malu di atas langit hitam, menemani bulan menunggui waktu berdetak. Bella masih terduduk di atas padang rumput dengan satu selimut tipis menyelimuti bahunya, mata gadis itu berpandangan dengan angkasa. Dimana lembayung langit tersenyum padanya.

Ah. Malam seperti ini.

Benar-benar malam yang manis.

Lebih manis daripada kue wafel dengan taburan saus cokelat.

Bella mencengkeram lengannya—menghangatkan tubuh, menggigit bagian bawah bibir sambil tetap memandangi langit yang berputar di atas kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap pelan, napas gadis itu berhembus sementara matanya memejam pelan. Membentur tembok memori.

* * *

_"Aku suka bintang." Kata Bella dengan nada ceria._

_"Aku juga suka." Kata lelaki di depan Bella dengan suara datar._

_"Aku menyukai bintang sama seperti menyukai kamu." Ungkap Bella. Menyeringai ke arah Antonio, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, membuat sosok di depannya harus menghela napas akibat rona merah yang menutupi hampir semua kulit di wajahnya._

_"Pemikiran kita sama, ya." Lelaki itu bercelutuk. Ikut menyeringai. Kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Bella. "Aku juga suka kamu, lho. Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Bella, mengelus pipi Bella, kemudian menggenggam jemari Bella lembut. Memutar seluruh keping cinta dalam jantung menuju jemarinya, membiarkan semua perasaan itu menetes dari atas tangan._

_"Mau. Mau banget. Halo, pacarku."_

_Bella menyahut, melemparkan perasaannya menuju wajah dan mengaplikasikannya menjadi sebuah senyuman paling indah yang pernah ia keluarkan. Menyambut kisah cinta barunya dan menyambut Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang baru sebagai pacarnya. Bella tersenyum._

* * *

Setelah memutar klip _flashback_ itu. Bella tak mampu menahan senyumnya. Sekali lagi, keping cinta mulai melompat dari dalam jantungnya, membuat suara _dagdigdug_ dari jantungnya. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya; dan tersenyum.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo adalah pria yang manis.

Persis kue wafel dan bunga tulip.

* * *

_"Persepsimu tentang hujan itu salah, Bella." Antonio menyimpan kedua telapak tangan di atas pinggang, memajukan bibirnya, dan memandangi Bella yang sama mangkelnya. "Hujan itu.. asyik banget. Lucu banget. Sip banget deh, pokoknya." Jelasnya._

_Bella ikut-ikutan mengerucutkan bibir, "Tapi hujan dingin, Antonio. Dan hujan merepotkan!"_

_Lelaki berdarah Spanyol itu menghela napas dan memandangi jendela yang berselimutkan air dingin. "Kau berpikir seperti orang dewasa saja. Itu nggak seru, Bel. Nggak kece, deh." Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menyahut tegas. Jiwa kekanakannya perlahan muncul._

_"Ya, namanya juga udah dua puluh tahun, Antonio! Berpikir logis dikit, dong?"_

_Antonio tidak mau mengalah, "Tapi usia bukan faktor, Bel!" Si darah Spanyol menimpali. "Iya, sih, aku saja udah dua puluh empat. Tapi 'kan kehidupan itu harus dijalani—sambil dinikmati, Beeel~ jadi~ tinggalkan payungmu dan ayo kita keluar! Sebelum hujannya reda!"_

_Bella menghela napas._

_"Diam itu kuanggap kata 'iya', yaaaah! Okeeee~ berangkaaat!" Antonio berteriak._

_Lalu sekujur tubuh basah, datang di kantor dengan air menyelimuti tubuh. Ketua direksi hanya bisa marah-marah sambil memegangi dahi. Redaksi koran tempat mereka berdua bekerjapun ikut mereka injak dengan air yang menetes dari baju._

_Tapi keduanya hanya tertawa._

* * *

Masih saja ia ingat momentum itu—entah kenapa. Bella memainkan rambut pirangnya sambil memandangi rerumputan lepas yang terhampar di depannya. Bella menyukai tempat ini. Yap, disinilah Bella dan Antonio pertama kali bertemu; pertama kali berpegangan tangan; tempat dimana status Bella dan Antonio berubah dari _teman_ menjadi _pacar_.

Terlebih, hanya berjarak tiga meter dari sini, rumah mereka dibangun.

* * *

_"Lihat deh, desainnya, spektakuler 'kan? Iya 'kan?" Antonio menunjuk cetak biru rumahnya sendiri. Berbangga hati di depan kekasih 'sejati'-nya sendiri—ah, sudahkah Bella ceritakan bahwa pada sebuah hari di bulan Desember mereka telah mengucap janji sehidup-semati?_

_"Yaah, nggak buruk sih, tapi mirip bangunan kuno-nya Heracles... entah kenapa.."_

_Antonio melebarkan mata dan menjawil lembut pipi kekasihnya itu, "Ih jahat! Masa selera dari rumahku sekuno itu!" Lelaki itu berseru. Diikuti Bella yang meringis pelan—meski tetap sambil tertawa. Ah, pasangan yang bahagia, bukan begitu?_

_Akhir kata, mereka dapat menikmati desain rumah Antonio. Dimana di dekatnya, terhampar padang rumput lepas tanpa halangan hingga ke ujung garis horizon, dimana mereka dapat dengan mudah memandang matahari tenggelam seperti dalam roman ala telenovela klasik yang dibuat asal-asalan._

_Namun, mungkin, kisah Bella dan Antonio justru menjadi dongeng paling manis yang mereka buat sendiri. Paling manis, dan paling menarik untuk dinikmati._

* * *

Sudah berapa lama ia disini? Entahlah. Hari benar-benar telah gelap, angin mulai menggila dengan gelitikannya yang kian lama kian dingin. Tapi Bella tak mau masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tidak mau masuk sekarang. Ia butuh sesuatu. Dan _sesuatu_ itu akan datang dari luar.

Ia tahu, kian lama, ia hanya akan membuat _dinding rindu_-nya sendiri. Semakin lama ia diam menunggu, semakin lama pula dinding rindu itu makin menebal. Mengurung cinta dalam hati dan membuatnya sesak bernapas. Membuat jantung terasa sempit dan mata mulai terisak.

"Aku rindu kamu..."

Bella berbisik, melemparkan semua pikirannya ke angkasa, jauh ke atas sana.

"Aku juga."

Suara lain ikut berbisik. Menebar kehangatan dalam jantung, membuat hati Bella seolah retak.

Dinding rindu-nya hancur seketika. Bella tanpa sadar merasakan air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Bella menolehkan kepala, menjumpai Antonio yang berdiri dengan senyuman melekat dalam wajah, bahu memanggul dua ransel dan kedua tangan sudah terjulur meminta pelukan. Dalam hitungan detik, Bella melangkah, mendekati Antonio dalam rengkuhan.

"Aku pulang. Bella."

_Aku kangen kamu. Aku kangen kamu. Aku kangen kamu._

"Selamat datang, Antonio."

Dua tahun berlalu dan napas Bella kembali bersatu bersama Antonio. Napas yang hangat.

Apapun yang terjadi dalam kisah mereka, sumpah cinta akan terus melekat dalam dada keduanya.

* * *

**endingnote:** kalian mau nebak kenapa antonio pergi begitu? lol, tebak aja ndiri /slapped. kak hachan owo maaf sekali ini abal sekaliii, ini apabanget sekaliiii T_T /ciumtembok dan.. saya tunggu kritik dari anda X'3


End file.
